Sing for me
by Makujita
Summary: Belphegor descubre a una hermosa joven en su escondite de siempre y...¡Lean! Ò Ó XD


**Song for me, forever…**

Todo comenzó en una suave noche de primavera, cuando Belphegor decidió bajar a su escondite secreto, situado en el bosque que había detrás del cuartel de Varia: Un hermoso lago situado en pleno corazón del bosque. Un sitio idóneo para que el joven príncipe varia olvidara sus preocupaciones mundanas, sin embargo, aquella noche, el lago estaba ocupado por un intruso, el cual se estaba bañando en sus hermosas y cristalina aguas. Nada más acercarse y preparar sus cuchillas, observa que aquel intruso no era nada más ni nada menos que una hermosa joven, más o menos de su edad, de piel cremosa, estatura media (un poco más baja que Bel), silueta delgada pero bien definida y grácil, pelo largo rubio recogido con una larga trenza…Belphegor no podía dejar de mirarla con curiosidad, sólo le quedaba un detalle: Sus ojos, Belphegor tenía interés por saber cómo eran los ojos de la muchacha, así que se acercó un poco más para verla mejor, pero esta se giraba o cerraba los ojos mientras danzaba con el agua, al son de una canción:

Look at me…You may you think…

You see who I really am but…

You´ll never know me…

Everyday…It´s as if I play a part…

La voz de aquella chica era suave y dulce, interpretaba con su voz una hermosa y conocida canción que Bel siempre oía para olvidar a su hermano gemelo. Ya casi perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que aquella hermosa ninfa se había ido, sin dejar rastro alguno o…eso mismo creía él. Se había dejado un chal de color rojo. Al recogerlo, Bel notó una agradable fragancia en aquella prenda, el olor de las flores de jazmín impregnado en él.

-Belphegor: Ushishishi~ Espero que vuelva pronto si desea que el príncipe le devuelva esto…

Belphegor volvió al día siguiente al lago para ver si aquella chica seguía ahí y, ahí mismo, la vio, bañándose como ayer. En aquel momento se le oprimió el pecho de manera inexplicable tan sólo al verla y, en un descuido, pisa una pequeña ramita del suelo, haciendo un pequeño pero sonoro ruido que alertó a la muchacha, la cual recogió sus cosas y se alejó de aquel lugar. En esa noche, el príncipe rubio sintió un pequeño vacio cuando la vio marchar, asustada de su extraña presencia, aquello…más bien, aquellas sensaciones que estaba experimentando al ver a aquella joven le hacía sentirse cada vez más extraño…Y para ello, esta vez, iba a presentarse a ella la próxima noche…

Belphegor sentía con toda seguridad que ella volvería aquella noche, a la misma hora y al mismo lugar, tan sólo tenía que esperarla…

Belphegor: Que extraño…se está retrasando… ¿le habrá pasado algo?

A medida que iba pasando el tiempo, Belphegor empezaba a cansarse y a sentir algo de desilusión al no poder verla aquella noche, así que lo intentó a la siguiente y acabó sin éxito, no apareció y así hasta dos meses, esperándola en el mismo sitio cada noche, hasta que un día…

Belphegor: ¡Se acabó! ¡El príncipe está harto de esperar a una plebeya caprichosa…!

Tal era el enfado del príncipe Varia que acabó llamando plebeya a aquella misteriosa chica que desapareció ya hace dos meses. Sin más, dejó ya de visitar su escondite, pues le traía amargos recuerdos de aquella joven…

10 años después…

-Squalo: ¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Tenemos una reunión de extrema urgencia, basura!

Belphegor rondaba por los pasillos de la mansión de Varia un tanto ido, ya habían pasado diez años desde aquello y aún seguía teniendo la imagen de ella en su cabeza, lo cual le provocaba algo de nostalgia y disgusto hasta que su comandante gritó desde el audífono que tenían una reunión urgente.

-Belphegor: Espero que sea algo divertido, el príncipe quiere sacarse esa asquerosa imagen de la cabeza. Ushishishi~

Ya todos reunidos, Xanxus y Squalo encienden el monitor para contactar con alguien.

-Xanxus: Escuchadme, basura. La central Vongola nos ha pedido que cooperemos con la familia Amaglia; han secuestrado a la hija menor del capo los miembros de la familia Ferrer…

-Squalo: Hace poco recibimos una transmisión de nuestro objetivo en cuestión mientras huía de sus captores.

Squalo pone una grabación de la transmisión, saliendo en pantalla una chica que iba vestida como una rapera: Pantalones deportivos negros, una sudadera corta de color rosa a medio torso, que cubría sólo la parte superior del mismo, deportivas negras, y llevaba puesta una gorra del mismo color que su sudadera y con el emblema de la familia Amaglia, a la chica no se le podía ver la cara y tenía el pelo cubierto por aquella gorra.

-Chica: ¿Me oyes, padre?, aquí Alissa…rayos…que mal se escucha… ¡Padre, responde! ¡Te envio las coordenadas de…!

-Mafioso Ferrer: ¡Ey. Tú, mocosa!

-Alissa: Oh, oh…¡las coordenadas…!, cierro…

La transmisión era de baja calidad, la voz de la chica estaba más o menos distorsionada, pero supieron el aspecto del objetivo, así que no iban a tener problema alguno en encontrarla.

-Squalo: Voi…bueno, eso es todo. Bien, el jefe ha decidido que Belphegor se encargue de encontrarla…

El príncipe alza la mirada hacia Squalo con una expresión de incomprensión.

-Belphegor: ¿Eh~? ¿Y por qué yo~? Oh…ya veo…No hay nada mejor que un noble príncipe para rescatar a una princesa rebelde. Ushishishi~

Decía en un tono medio en broma, medio juguetón, que ponía a Squalo de los nervios, haciendo que le chillara a pleno pulmón para que se fuera inmediatamente de la mansión.

El lugar que había visto Belphegor en aquella transmisión parecía ser aquel lago que le traía agoniosos recuerdos de cierta joven que, al parecer, le afectó de manera negativa a su corazón (y eso que se supone que no tiene ^^U).

Nada más llegar, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos por si el enemigo andaba cerca, sin embargo, tal fue su asombro al ver a Alissa sentada en la orilla del lago, mirándolo muy pensativa, más bien, estaba como esperando a alguien. Belphegor se intrigó por saber a quien esperaba y, en un movimiento en falso, volvió a hacer la misma torpeza que hace diez años atrás.

-Alissa: ¡¿Quién…quién anda ahí?

Preguntaba la joven muy aterrorizada mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una caja de arma del elemento cielo. Belphegor veía que no había motivo alguno para esconderse, así que decidió aparecer.

-Belphegor: Vale, vale, has descubierto al príncipe, plebeya.

A Alissa se le cayó la caja al suelo de puro asombro nada más ver a Belphegor, pero no sólo le sucedió eso, pequeñas lágrimas caían de su escondido rostro y se lanzó contra el príncipe, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo y también la gorra de la joven, descubriendo su corta cabellera dorada, entonces ahí, en ese punto, a Belphegor se le abrió los ojos de par en par (dejémoslo en que se elevó el flequillo unos escasos centímetros XD).

-Belphegor: Tú…tú eres…

-Mafiosos Ferrer: ¡Ahí está!, ¡capturadla!

Alissa se quedó inmóvil sobre Belphegor, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del joven del miedo que tenía. Entonces, como un auténtico príncipe, se coloca frente a los soldados de la familia Ferrer con su sonrisa sádica de siempre y saca su arma de caja pues no le apetecía despeinarse en ese momento, no cuando hay una bella princesa frente a él. Ya cuando cayeron todos, le ofrece la mano a Alissa para que se levantara, pues el peligro había pasado.

-Belphegor: Y bien, Alissa-chan, el príncipe desea hacerte unas preguntas.

La joven afirma con la cabeza muy nerviosa y sonrojada mientras evitaba mirar al príncipe.

-Belphegor: ¿Por qué te fuiste de este lago? Me has partido el corazón que nunca sabía que tenía…

-Alissa: Ehmmm…a eso iba yo a responder…bueno…tuve que dejar de ir a ese lago porque mi padre quería destinarme a Irlanda a comenzar mi entrenamiento como su sucesora y…esas veces que fui al lago…emmm…era para verte…aunque estuvieras espiando en la intemperie…

Belphegor se quedó un poco rígido y algo sonrojado al oír aquella respuesta…¿ella sabía que él la había visto desnuda desde la primera vez que la vio?

-Alissa: Esto…cuando oí aquel ruido de alguien acercándose a mí el último día, salí corriendo del lago pensando que alguna familia rival me estaba espiando…

Belphegor seguía sin tener valor de decirle que la vio en paños menores y apenas podía centrarse en lo que decía ella.

-Alissa: Además…el chal que perdí, lo dejé ahí a posta, lo hice…para que me recordaras…no era mi intención hacer que nos distanciáramos todavía más el uno del otro…Lo siento…

Aquella palabra de disculpa que le hizo a Belphegor sonó como si hubiese cometido un crimen contra el príncipe de Varia, lo que estaba seguro él, es que aquel sentimiento de angustia desapareció con aquella palabra mágica, la palabra del perdón, pero…seguí sin comprender aquel otro sentimiento que aún seguí teniendo vigente en su pecho, pero que iba siendo algo incomodo a medida que ella hablaba. No obstante, con toda aquella charla, empezó a analizar la situación. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía ella por él haciendo que ese peso que tenía en el pecho incrementara, el príncipe no podía más, sentía que iba a explotar, por lo que tomó a la joven del brazo y tiro de ella, atrayéndola hasta su pecho.

-Belphegor: Alissa…ahora entiendo todo…Ushishishi~

Alissa no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente y cierra los ojos cuando siente que la mano de su salvador va elevando su barbilla hasta la altura de este y la besa, sin embargo, tuvieron que separarse rápidamente cuando oyeron los gritos del capo de la familia Amaglia llamando a su hija a lo lejos y dio otro al haber visto aquella escena que tuvieron Belphegor y su hija.

-Belphegor: N…no es lo que parece…tropezó y…

-Capo Amaglia: ¡Me siento orgulloso de ti, hija! ¡Por fin has decidido darle una oportunidad a tu prometido!

-Belphegor y Alissa: ¡Espera!, ¡¿estábamos prometidos?

-Capo Amaglia: Ojojo, claro que sí, parejita. Estaba arreglado vuestro compromiso hace unos diez años. Hablé con Xanxus y…llegamos a un acuerdo…

Belphegor y Alissa pusieron una expresión terrorífica al capo que hizo que este se largara del lugar, dejando de nuevo solos a estos dos.

-Belphegor: Shishishi~ ¿qué te parece? Ya tengo una princesa con la que compartir mi vida…

-Alissa: No-tientes-a-la-suerte.

Le dijo Alissa a Belphegor en un tono un tanto insinuante y como de falsa amenaza, pero…aunque llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse y sin saber nada el uno del otro, siempre les quedó en aquel lago el amor dormido que sentían el uno del otro durante aquellos largos diez años y que, ahora, acababa de despertar…


End file.
